


Gentlyman

by orphan_account



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dirk thinks about his relationship with Todd and comes to a conclusion.





	Gentlyman

Dirk was thinking about Todd. Again. But this time was different.

_Todd's special,_ he thought, _I don't deserve him. And yet he doesn't seem to want to leave. He just goes wherever I want him to. Grudgingly, of course, but no one has ever done thing for me not grudgingly. I love him, I think he loves me back, and I would not survive without him. We're like two halves of a whole._

_He was just a regular guy with a regular job before I met him. Although his job_ was _shitty. And now he has gone through time, had his apartment trashed by maniacal vampires who just so happen to be his sister's friends, body-swapped someone out of a dog's body, met a frankly quite terrifying creature from a song come to life, encountered scissor-wielding people, survived a shark attack, survived a witch attack, got Pararibulitis after coming clean to Amanda about not having Pararibulitis, gone to an alternate universey thing, and almost died multiple times! To mention a few incidents. All very exciting events! Although not many of those things are good things._

_Bloody hell. All those things were on my account. He could have died because of me! Not that I haven't realised that before, but now it's much more dangerous I think, now that we're together. Still, if he won't leave, I won't make him. I don't want him to. I won't force him to stay either. I'll understand perfectly if he wants to go. Disaster follows me everywhere. Someday it may get him too._

_But while he's here I'll make the most of it. I'll be a gentleman and not a barbarian. I'll do what I can to get him to stay. Wait. Gentleman. That's like Gently and Brotzman put together. Gentl-man. I've no idea where the "e" comes from, though, after Gentl. Maybe it's Gentlyman. Gently, Brotzman. Gentlyman!_

"Dirk?", Todd's voice came to him, snapping him out of his reverie. "Dirk, are you alright? Are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

"Gentlyman, Todd!" Dirk said happily.

"Gently - what?"

"It's a mix between Gently and Brotzman! Gentlyman!"

"But there are two of us. It can't be Gently _men_ , because it's Brotz _man_. Not Brotz _men_." Todd said with a smirk.

"Oh."

"We can make do."

"Right."

"Was that what you were thinking about?"

"Well... yes." Dirk didn't really feel like talking about his thoughts now.

Todd, however, didn't thing once that his boyfriend might have been telling a lie. Or "strategic no-truthing". He laughed and kissed Dirk on the cheek and snuggled close to him on the couch. "You're a dork, you know that?"

Dirk interpreted that as "I love you" and blushed. He buried his face in Todd's hair and said, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I thought of this while trying to sleep in the middle of the night and I had to write it. Hope you like it!


End file.
